


Well, That De-escalated Quickly

by UrbanNerdGirl314



Series: Clary and Izzy's Happy Lesbian Life! [3]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec knew the whole time, But they are all so cute about it, Clary just clueless, F/F, Isabelle is protective of her gf, Jace is a lovable asshole, This one's not porn, but also kind of a ass to her brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanNerdGirl314/pseuds/UrbanNerdGirl314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been decided. Clary is in love with Isabelle, and she made her choice! Tonight, Clary is going to break up with Jace. Or she's going to try at least.<br/>It's a good thing Izzy's been eavesdropping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, That De-escalated Quickly

**Author's Note:**

> So I just started college, and despite that this was written weeks ago, I'm posting it now! Sorry for the delay, I'm trying not to be one of those authors who only updates every couple of months, but life's tough man... And now I have a new school and community to get used to, so please bear with me! I am actually sorry, I'll try harder!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you guys for all the kudos, you are all so sweet!

Isabelle sat in her bed room, wide awake, until late in the night waiting for Clary to return. Clary and Jace had been sent out on patrol, and through texts, Isabelle had helped Clary decide that she was going to break up with Jace tonight.

Then Clary had made Isabelle promise that she wouldn’t get involved, which she did reluctantly.

A decision that she instantly regretted when she heard the two come in. A loud male voice was yelling, “You’re giving up on us. I mean, we’re not the happiest right now, but put in some effort!”

Only to be responded to by a much quieter female voice telling him, “People are sleeping. Do you have to be so loud?” Isabelle listened intently to what she could hear them through the surprisingly thin walls, and heard what sounded like a door slamming, and the voices became more muffled. She checked her phone again, rereading the text pleading her to stay out of it and trying to decide whether she really wanted to honour it or not. Still undecided, Isabelle crept out into the hall way and moved closer to Jace’s door to hear the conversation more clearly.

“Jace, it’s not what you think, I have nothing against you, I really don’t, but this isn’t working!” She heard Clary say.

“Nothing against me? Let me guess you think we’d be better just as friends, right?” Jace responded.

She heard Clary sigh. “Well, yes. I don’t want you to hate me.”

“Of course not! You want a lot of things from me, Clary! Save my life! Teach me how to fight! Kiss me! Don’t hate me, even though I’m giving up on this!”

“Hey! That’s not fair, and you know it. I think we can both agree that the past month have been a bit hectic for me. I did find out that my entire life has been a lie, right down the species I am.” Clary shouted back, her voice raising to match the volume of Jace’s. Isabelle’s hands curled into fists, and she pressed her arm tight against the wall to stop herself from bursting into the room.

“Life changes! Things happen! You get over it and grow up, I did.” Jace yells back.

“That’s really not fair! You can’t compare your story to mine, it’s not the same.” Clary shot back, sounding hurt. Isabelle dug her nails into her palms, edging closer to the door. Everyone knew that Jace could be a jerk. Isabelle normally didn’t care, but with each word, she found herself hating her brother.

“Well, maybe they aren’t the same but you can’t use that as an excuse to get out of situations that you aren’t willing to deal with!” Jace scoffed.

“I don’t! And me breaking up with you is no excuse to be cruel.”

“Right, because you’re being so nice right now! It’s not cruel at all to casually bring up that we should break up, while your drawing an iratze on me to heal a wound I got trying to save your life!”

“I’ve been quiet about it for weeks! When did you want me to bring it up? We don’t talk anymore! We never see each other, that’s not a relationship I want to stay in. You can’t say your enjoying this.”

Isabelle heard Jace scoff again. “There’s someone else, isn’t there? That’s what this is about. You think that because I’ve been ‘neglecting’ you, it was okay to find someone else. And now you want to back out of this! To be with them.”

Clary gasped. “What makes you think that?”

“It’s obvious, really. So who is it? Who’s rescued you from your miserable life with me?”

Without thinking, Isabelle reached for the door knob and threw the door open. Jace and Clary stood on opposite sides of Jace’s bed, staring each other down. “Come on, Jace, leave her alone!” Isabelle said loudly, cutting off the next comment Jace was going to say.

Both turned to stare at the pyjama clad brunette who had burst into the room. Jace deflated immediately and looked genuinely confused and surprised at the interruption. Clary, on the other hand, gave Isabelle a look of grateful irritation, slightly annoyed that Isabelle seemed to think she couldn’t handle this herself, but thankful for the support of her presence.

Isabelle moved to stand in front of Clary a protective gesture that was not uncommon as of late, her arms crossed in front of her. Jace watched the two for a moment, how Clary’s hand reach out slightly to touch the back of Isabelle’s arm, before her brain stopped her; how both women seemed to become calmer at the sight of the other. Then a look of realization came across his face, and he felt like an asshole.

He met Isabelle’s eyes, as she stared him down. “It’s you, isn’t it?” He asked, his voice dropping several decibels. He watched Isabelle twitch slightly in surprise, but she kept her expression neutral. Clary’s face slide into disbelief. “It’s you that saved her, isn’t it? I should’ve known.”

“So what if it is me?” Isabelle said, the anger gone from her voice as well. Her voice betraying little emotion.

He let out a harsh laugh. He looked between the two before focusing on Clary. “My sister! You're dumping me for my sister!?!" He sounded confused and a little offended, but he was no longer angry.

Isabelle exchanged a look with Clary over her shoulder, and gave a small nod. A small smile spread across Clary's face as she stepped forward to stand next to Isabelle, who reached out to grab the red-head's hand. "Yes, it's not because I was trying to escape you. It just... happened."

Have looked between the two again, and shook his head, his own lips turning up at the corners. "By the angel,  Izzy. Would you like it if I stole your girlfriend?" He asked, a hint sarcasm coloring his voice.

Isabelle smirked, looking directly into her brother's eyes. "No, but if you were both happy, I'd let you have her. And you can't steal what chooses you willingly." She said, adding a wink for Clary at the last part.

Jace deadpanned for a moment, before letting out a small chuckle. "Alright, fair enough. I'm not gonna be a jerk then, but really Clary? My sister?"

"It's not that simple…” Clary started to say. Isabelle glanced at back at her again, her smiling growing wider.

“Actually,” she flipped her hair over her shoulder. “It is. My abs are better than yours, she told me so.”

Jace stared at his sister in disbelief, as she smiled at him. And Clary tried to cover her laughter with her hands. After another moment staring at the two, Jace gave a loud laugh and came around the bed. He gave Isabelle a pat on the back, “Even I have to give you credit for that one. Nice reasoning!”

“Thank you.” She said.

Then there was a loud huff from the door. When the three turned, the noticed the very tired and dishevelled looking Alec in the door way. “I don’t know if you know it or not, but it is three in the morning,” He said, diplomatically. “And the rest of the household is trying to sleep. So shut it.”

“Sorry, man.” Jace said, his arm still around his sister, whose fingers were still entwined with Clary’s. “But I don’t know if you know it or not, your sister stole my girlfriend!” Isabelle elbowed him in the ribs, and opened her mouth to retort again.

Alec waved his hand dismissively, and turned to walk away. “I did know that. Everyone in the institute did. Good night!” He called back, leaving the three stunned to silence, just as he wanted.

 

 

 


End file.
